STAR TREk BORG ATTACK
by ChrisTommy24672629
Summary: Captain Christopher Allen and Commander Eddie Green continue aboard of the USS. Impaolo in search of the way back to Earth. On the way they will have there second encounter with The Borg Queen which happens to be Captain Allen's Mother …. Now that Christopher's father M. Allen has been promoted by Star Fleet to admiral leaving him to take over as Captain of the Implo.


**Star Trek – Borg ****Attack**

**Story Line**

**Captain Christopher Allen and Commander Eddie Green continue aboard of the USS. Impaolo in search of the way back to Earth.**

**On the way they will have there second encounter with The Borg Queen which happens to be Captain Allen's Mother ….**

**Now that Christopher's father Everett Allen has been promoted by Star Fleet to **admiral** leaveing him to take over as Captain of the Implo. Borg Queen thanks this will be her big change of turning her son into a Borg Dorn.**

**In a believe that **admiral ** Allen, which is now aboard a data Flyer headed back from an away mission that was at a Vocan Space center returning to his new orders as **admiral **of the USS. Solar Wells . **

**The Borg Queen sends the Borg Dorns to Attack the second cossets Ship so happening to be the USS. Voyager of **admiral **Kathryn Janway, Hoping that **admiral **Allen will want to assist Janway**

**STAR DATE – **

**Captain Christopher Allen takes over as Captain of the USS. Star Fleet promotes impala after his Father Captain Everett Allen to **admiral**.**

**Now taking over of the USS. Solar Wells after winning a battle with the Klenions. C**

**Christopher continues in search of leading the chew of the Implo home to Earth.**

**Captain Allen - Lieutenant Coleman take the Ship into Warp 6 .**

**Lieutenant Coleman – Right away SR as you Order.**

**Encino Conwell – Captain should I scan for up coming Alien Ships.**

**Captain Allen – IF you think that is proposed then do shall.**

**Commander Green – Captain do you think we will have another encounter with the Klenions?**

**Captain Allen – No Commander I Believe SR. Captain Allen took Care of at.**

**Meanwhile aboard the Data Flyer **admiral **Everett Allen and Frank Tulles head back to the USS. Solar Wells where they will command some of the new Star Fleet Officers. **

admiral ** Allen - Frank how do you think those boys are during in Command of the USS. Impala?**

admiral** Tulles – They should be able to handle it as well as we did. They will take care of each other.**

admiral ** Allen – I think Star Fleet did the right thing by promoting us after that long battle with the Klenions, Eva the Klenion leader was some what hard to battle.**

admiral **Tulles – Yes they were but that is all over with we got to think a hard now. **

**we are admirals** **aboard the USS. Solar Wells for there continue voyage.**

**Meanwhile **admiral **Janway and reaming crewmen of the USS. Voyager get attacked by the Borg Qube.**

**Borg Qube – This is the Borg you will be Assimilated.**

admiral ** Janway - Borg I will not allow you to take my crewmen.**

**Borg Dorn 6 of 10 – Janway I have been order to transport your crewmen aboard the Qube.**

**The Borg Cube fires at Voyager! Over more then once.**

admiral ** Janway – Pilot Commander Parris Fire Torpedoes back now. **

**Pilot Commander Parris - As you Order.**

**Voyager fires back at the Borg Qube but the Borg ship has lot more firepower then formally last time Voyager met it.**

**Commander 1st officer Tuvok – **admiral Janeway **the ship can't take too much more.**

**7 of 9 – **admiral ** Janway, Commander Tuvok is right the ship has been heavily damaged.'**

**With another large hit form the B org Qube Voyager finds itself in danger.**

admiral Janeway – Seven I wont back away from the borg and u knw that your self.

7 of 9 – **yes Admiral I know but voyager could be destroyed with being so damaged.**

**Borg Dorn 6 of 10 – This is not over we will take you Star Fleet,**

**Pilot Commander Parris – **admiral ** Janway the ship has heavenly damages, we cannot fix alone.**

**Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres – **admiral **Engines have just turned off, The Engineering has lost all power, and also we have crewmen hurt.**

**Ejuipe – I must go to Sickbay now B'Elanna.**

**Sickbay**

**Doctor/ EMH – State the nature of the Medical Need!**

**Ejuipe – Doctor I was badly hit in Engineering when the Engine blew.**

**Nellix – Would the badly Injured like something to eat I have brag your Favorite. **

**Ejuipe – NO Nelix I have to get back to Work.**

**Doctor / EMH – Not in your Pain of illness.**

**Meanwhile **admiral **Allen sends a Hale to Captain Allen on the Uss. Implo.**

**Lieutenant Coleman – Captain we are being Held by **admiral **Allen!**

**Captain Allen – I'll take it in my waiting Room, Commander you have the bridge.**

**Commander Green – Yes Captain.**

admiral **Allen – Son I wish I was Haleling you to speak on a good behave but Star Fleet has issued a Injured Ship in the fall in of the Borg Space, and you're the closes Ship. **

**Captain Allen – Don't worries **admiral **I can handle it. We will set course right away for that part of the space.**

**Captain Allen returns to the Bridge**

**Captain Allen - Lieutenant Coleman change Course to the fall end of the Borg Space.**

**Lieutenant Coleman – Yes Sir as you order.**

**The USS. Implo sets course to help the damage Star Fleet ship, Which happens to be Voyager.**

**Captain Allen - Lieutenant Coleman held Voyager**

**Lieutenant Coleman- Right way SR.**

**Captain Allen – Voyager this is Captain Allen of the USS Impala I was order to help you in your repairs Amole.**

admiral **Janway – Yes the Borg Qube took heavy fire on my ship , we need help repairing.**

**Captain Allen – I will send an away team on board to help. Coleman you and Commander Data go and help.**

**Lieutenant Coleman and Commander Data transported onto Voyager to help with repairs.**

**Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres – we need help with Engines.**

**Lieutenant Coleman – I can help with that.**

admiral ** Janway – Go with B'lanna to help with Engines.**

**Lieutenant Coleman and Commander Data do all they can to help with repairs but cannot repair enough for the engines to go back to full power. **

**Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres – **admiral Janway ** Lieutenant Coleman and Commander Data did all they can to repairs but they said we cannot get full power past warp 6.**

**Lieutenant Coleman and Commander Data return back to the Implo after helping Voyager.**

**Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres – **admiral **we will not ever get engines or smaller parts up full running again.**

admiral ** Janway – Commander Tuvok and me we have to talk about you and others joining with Captain Allen.**

**Commander Tuvok – Amole with all due respect this is your ship, your dissections to make.**

admiral ** Janway - I Known Commander but I need your advise, I guess that's it some of the senior officers will join the Impala.**

**Commander Tuvok – I guess I shall be the one to tell them.**

_**Meanwhile on the Impala, Captain Allen annchments to commander Green that of some possibly of current crewmen of voyager joins the ship.**_

**Captain Allen – Commander Green we need to annchment of some of the voyager crewmen joining the ship.**

**Commander Green – I think it's all right for the crewmen of Voyager to join if their ship is too damage.**

**Just then Matt Conwell walks into the meaning room**

**Conwell – Captain I headed you are planning to join with some of the voyager crewmen? **

**Captain Allen – Yes Conwell I and commander Green do plan for some of the crewmen to join aboard the Impala.**

**Conwell – Are you out of your mind, we don't know if we can handle extra crewmen.**

**Captain Allen – Encine Conwell this is my ship and I will make the orders.**

**Conwell – I wont allow you to make such dictions as bad as that. I will start a war with that ship.**

**Captain Allen – Commander Green call for someone to excurse Conwell to the Brig.**

**Commander Green - Lieutenant Johnson we need you to excurse Conwell to the Brig Captain's orders.**

**Lieutenant Johnson – Yes Commander on the Way.**

_**As that is being token care of Janway tells her crewmen that the main officers will join the USS. Impala due to Voyager being to Injured to have more then a few people at a time on it.**_

admiral ** Janway - Pilot Commander Parris, Chief Engineer HYPERLINK " character/ch0001491/" B'Elanna Torres , Nellix along with the Doctor and 7 of 9 will be joining the USS. Impala due to the damage of Voyager, I am the remains crewmen will be returning to Earth. **

**Captain Allen – Amole Janway I am honor to have the Voyager crewmen join the Impala, they can continue in where they were working on Voyager.**

admiral **Janway – Whale I hope it wasn't too much trouble ' I need to get Voyager back to Star base Now.**

**Captain Allen - Amole have a safe trip home.**

admiral **Janway and reminding Voyager crewmen head for Earth. Meanwhile the Borg Queen is planning to Kidnap Captain Christopher Allen.**

**Borg Queen – Borg Dorn 4 of 12 set an order of ship fly toward the USS. Implo it is time to bring Christopher Home.**

**Borg Dorn 6 of 10 – Are we going to kidnap my brother and turn him into one of us ?**

**Borg Queen – Yes that is the plan here.**

**The Borg Cube heads towards the USS. Impala in plans on kidnapping Captain Allen.**

**Commander/Officer Data – Captain we are being helded.**

**Captain Allen - On screen Data.**

**Borg Dorn 6 of 10 – We are the Borg you will be Assimilated Captain we know who you are.**

**Captain Allen – you will do no such thing, Borg.**

**Borg Dorn 6 of 10 – We don't want your crewmen just you.**

**Captain Allen – No I don't care who or what you want !**

**Borg Queen – Borg Dorn 6 of 10 transported him now!**

**With that order the Borg Dorn Transported Captain Allen over to the Borg Ship.**

**Borg Queen – Welcome Christopher ' good to see you are findly here.**

**Captain Allen – Borg Queen how do you know my name.**

**Borg Queen – I am closer to you then you think Captain.**

**Captain Allen – Who or what do you mean.**

**Borg Queen – I Am your Mother!**

**Captain Allen – Always knew you were evil as wicked one day to become the BORG Queen.**

**Borg Queen – All I want to do is make you one of us again.**

**Captain Allen – I was never once and never will be Borg like You.**

**Borg Queen – Why Not? You will like it hear we all have one mine no guessing what to happen, we are all one here join us.**

**Captain Allen – Never my Crewmen along with Commander Green we rescue me.**

**Meanwhile on the Implo Commander Green thanks of a plan to rescue Captain Allen**

**Commander Green – We must save the Captain form the Borg Queen.**

**" Lieutenant Coleman - How Commander?**

**Commander Green – We must send an away team to the Borg Cube to save the Captain, but first I need to inform Star Fleet.**

**meanwhile the Enterprise contacts Cammander Green …. **

**Captain John Luc Picacard – Commander Green what has happened to Captain Allen?**

**Commander Green – The Borg Queen has kidnapped him SR.**

**Captain Riker – You must prepare an Away team to rescue him.**

**Commander Green – That's what I'm begging to do.**

**While Commander Green hangs up from contact with Picacard and Riker, SR Captains held the Impala.**

admiral **Allen – Commander Green you have to save Captain Allen from the Borg Queen ' you don't know what will happen if they turn him into a Borg dorn. **

**Commander Green – Yes I do that's my Captain and my best Friend ' I'm going to save him.**

admiral **Allen – Well it's all up to you **

**Commander Green - Data ' Lieutenant Coalmen you will join me to transport to the Borg Cube to save Captain Allen.**

**Commander Green, Data and, Lieutenant Coalmen transport to the Borg Cube.**

**Commander Green – I would pull my Phaser out and have it handle if I was you ' Borg Queen / Angine might attack.**

**Lieutenant Coalmen – We need to find the Captain soon.**

**Borg Queen – Come on Son and join me as a Borg Dorn I am your leader.**

**Captain Allen – No I will never join the collective!**

**Borg Queen /– Well I will force connect the Nana Pros into you then.**

**Captain Allen - No Borg Queen you stay away or I'm sure Commander Green will take the Phacers on you.**

**Borg Queen– I am not scar of your looser Commander he has no mach of Stopping me. **

**Borg Dorn 6 of 10 – Edward can't stop Borg Queen from making you into a Borg dorn he is to scar to come aboard to save him.**

**Commander Green- Borg Queen and Borg Dorn 6of10 how dare you our Captain /my friend. You give no choice to pulled out my phaser and I tired of you Borg Dorn 6of 10 calling me Edward.**

**Commander/Officer Data- Commander Green you get Captain Allen and Go back the Impala while me and the Lieutenant handle the Borg.**

**Borg Queen / You Are not Taking my son no where. If I were you I would go back to the ship before I turn all four you into Dorns. **

**Commander Green - I don't care what you say I am not going any were without the Captain Borg queen.**

**Lieutenant Coleman- Commander Green I think we should get Captain Allen out of here before she use the nana pros on him. **

**Captain Allen – Commander fire phasers.**

**Commander Green - Yes captain I be glad to fire the phasers. I am happy to take you down Borg Queen.**

**Just then Captain Allen orders Commander Green and others fire Phasers.**

**Captain Allen – Commander Green Contact the ship to fire lasers.**

**Commander Green- Commander to impala Fire lasers.**

**Pilot Commander Parris - As You order Commander.**

**The implo Fires Lasers to The Borg cube**

**Commander Green- you should be scared by now Borg Queen your Borg cube is going down.**

**Captain Allen – Commander Green fires lasers again.**

**Commander Green – Crewmen fires Lasers again.**

**Fire of the phasers cost is the Drons to be injured forcing to stop Repair them shelves. Give time for Commander Green to untie Captain Allen off the table.**

**Captain Allen – Good Work Commander now lets end this fight.**

**Commander Green – I think the Borg Queen and her dorns should be stopped for good.**

**Borg Queen – Son I tried to convince you that you were made to be a Borg dorn I don't know why you won't listen.**

**Captain Allen – I am a Star Fleet Captain now and I was never met to be a Borg Dorn in any part of my Life.**

**Borg Queen – Who would want to be a Captain when they could enjoy being apart of a group like the Borg.**

**Captain Allen – I told you I would never join the Collative no matter how much you try now I am done with you.**

**Borg Queen / Angie – You will be sorry Captain you know where you were met to be.**

**Captain Allen – Commander help me take stop the Borg Queen wants in for all.**

**Commander Green - I'm sick and tired of the Borg, I am firing my Phasers crewmen lets fire phasers once again.**

**Borg Queen/ Angie – It doesn't matter if you stop me your Sister Borg Dorn 6 of 10 will take over as the Borg Queen.**

**Captain Allen – Fire Phasers Now!**

**Fire Phasers zaps the Borg Queen to dust after five or 6 more times of the Commander firing at her.**

**Captain Allen – Captain Allen to the USS. Impala four to Transport.**

**Pilot Commander Parris - Yes sir Transporting now. Captain Allen, Commander Green and others return to the Impala.**

**Captain Allen – Pilot Commander Parris fire Torpedoes at the Borg Cube again.**

**Pilot Commander Parris – Firing Torpedoes Now.**

**With the fire of the Torpedoes hit the Borg Cube, the Borg dorn 6 of 10 now transforming into the future Borg Queen commands the Dorns to ambanded the battle with The USS. Impala.**

**Borg Dorn 6 of 10 - I now taking over as future Borg Queen will return to take revenge on Captain Allen for Betting Borg Queen / Angie.**

**Meanwhile onboard the USS. Impala Mss Hall, Captain Allen, Commander Green and crewmen enjoy the win over the Borg Queen/Angie.**

**Captain Allen – Nellix prepare a cooked meal so we all can celebrate the win over the Borg.**

**Nellix – Yes Captain I have it is ready now.**

**Captain Allen – All Sr. Officers report to the MSS Hall.**

**Just as Captain Allen begins to have a toast on the win of the Borg Queen '**admiral **Allen contacts him.**

**7 of 9 – Captain Allen you have a in coming held form **admiral **Allen.**

**Captain Allen - Forward it to the Mss Hall.**

admiral **Allen – Son Good Job I never would have begin to think that you would have to battle you Mother one day.**

**Captain Allen – Dad I told you I could handle bet her at her own game.**

admiral **Allen – Son I never through that you could stop her form turning you into her dorn, but I never wanted you to have to battle her and have to teach her a lesion of her own.**

**Captain Allen – Me and Eddie together bet her but now Borg Dorn 6 of 10/ Amy will be taking over as the Borg Queen.**

admiral **Allen – That is something Star Fleet will have to battle with in the future years to come.**

**Commander Green - I want to Toast this crew on how great of a job we all did together in the rescue of Captain Allen.**

**Captain Allen – Yes Commander Green is right ' all of you pulled toghter in as a team to stop the Borg.**

**Commander Green – Who Knows what we will dill with next?**

**Captain Allen – Commander No one will no until that times comes but lets not try to many worries on our selves about that. **

**THE END **


End file.
